


Maybe.... Someday!

by SilverLine3



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLine3/pseuds/SilverLine3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you."  The humorless laugh echoes remembering those words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe.... Someday!

Her pale skin wrapped with the sunrays falling on her, as if they found their home. Her golden locks, falling on her shoulder like flowing in rhythm with the wind. Eyes closed, listening to the sound of the breeze, breathing the freshness of the grass, she raised her head up towards the sky, eyes shut, and new sun rays touching her cheeks. She almost smiled when she heard the rustling sound of the leaves when it came under his foot. He came and stood there in silence.  
“Did I ever mention how much I love the sunshine?” She needed to break the silence today.  
“It looks good on you.”  
She opened her eyes to turn and look at him, whose eyes were already piercing into her skin, and now in her eyes. He liked how her eyes look at him, as if he is the only one in this entire world for her. He liked how her eyes were so blue and so green, as if someone took out the color from his own and mixed it with her blue and painted it on the canvas. They were so deep like an ocean. Blue, his favorite color. He didn’t know that a small lie he told to that spunky little girl who kept asking him about himself, will end up into a reality someday.

  
“You have to stop doing this, you know. You can’t keep coming to me like this.” Even though it hurts to her core, she had to let it out into words.  
“I know.” And he knows, but he is not ready for this. They both know she is not ready either. Not today, not yet.

* * *

 

“What do you wish for?” a question which always hover in his mind, but he never asks thinking if it is right even to ask.  
“I wish peace for my mom, I wish Bonnie to come out of the darkness of her past, I wish Elena to have a happy life she always wanted, and I also wish Damon to stop being broody. One broody is enough for our group.” He chuckled, remembering how she calls him, her Mr. Broody. He likes to be broody for her now.  
Lying with her always felt good. When he trailed his fingers on his bare arms, she realized how much she ached for his touch. They were on the border of the Mystic Falls, watching the sun going down. It seems funny that how once when she didn’t just wanted to stay on the border, but wanted to cross it to go to her home. And now, when she is lost, she ends up at the same place, and he finds her every day.  
He turns his face to look at her, waiting for her to say more, and she just sighed. She knew his question wasn’t answered, and still she remained quiet.  
“What do you wish for Caroline Forbes?”  
“I wish that there can be some spell and I can magically create a world, our world, make this… us… a reality.” She turned to look at him with a sad smile. “What’s your wish?”  
“Is there any difference between you and me?” He smiled and reached out to take her hand and laced his fingers with hers, filling the spaces between her fingers, fitting perfectly, as if they were meant to be.  
“I want to take you somewhere, if you let me.” His warmth didn’t allow her to reject his request. How could she?

* * *

 

“The Falls! This is beautiful.” Her whispering voice was enough for him to understand that she was happy to be here with him finally.  
“It is. And it is more beautiful because you are here.”  
“You remembered our talk in the woods.” She laughs lightly, remembering how childish she was when she asked him all those years back to come and see the falls with her, tried so hard to flirt with him and failed when he just simply rejected her with a smile.  
“Of course I do, didn’t I promised you that I will make it up to you for every time I made you cry?” His warm smile was enough to make her shiver. He held her tight in his arms, facing towards the falling water. She felt his lips brushing on her cheeks, and then he rested his forehead on her slightly tilted head, fresh tears falling from the corner of her eyes, and he kisses them away softly.

* * *

 

“How are you? Elena was having a conversation with Damon after a long time. And she didn’t know what to ask in this situation.  
“I don’t know the answer to that, actually.” He didn’t look at her, but she saw the thin red veins making his eyes sore and teary. There were no tears in his eyes. May be the tears were dried up. After all these years, he has managed to make amends to Caroline, and was happy for his brother. It was hard to see them getting destroyed.  
“How is everyone taking the news? What about….?” Elena couldn’t complete her question, she just couldn’t.  
“Everyone is pretty much shaken up by the event. My own mother betrayed us. This is on her hand. They both are dead without each other anyway. I just hope at least they can find peace somewhere.” The glass in his hand was broken into pieces when he threw it in anger, in pain. Like those broken glasses, everything was gone.

* * *

  
“Why did you do that? Caroline had to ask this today, even though she knew the answer, she wanted to hear it from him. “You promised me that you won’t let anything happen to us, you and me both.”  
“I promised. Didn’t I?” how can he let his promise break after all.  
“And yet you failed to keep it.” His eyes shifted to his foot, he didn’t know what can convince her. He knew that no words will make her believe that he had to choose between the promise he made to her and the one he made himself to take years ago.  
“Caroline, I promised myself that I won’t let anything happen to you. I just couldn’t let that promise slip from my hands.”  
“This isn’t fair. If this is what you wanted then just go, and don’t come looking for me each day. I don’t want to live in this surreal world.” She pushed away from his arms. She didn’t want to face him, guilt killing her from inside.  
He turned her around to make her look at him. He gulped and finally sighed.  
“Caroline Forbes, you have no idea how lucky I have been to have you in my life. You came as nothing but a blank page, and slowly became each and every written word in my journal. Somehow you were always there with me at my best, and at my worst. You talked to me when nobody was there to listen, and laughed at my silly jokes. How could I have just given up on trying?” He didn’t have to tell her that her every touch, her every kiss were like the raindrops in his deserted life. She always knew what he meant, because they can read each other’s eyes.  
He moved his hands, which were holding her arms and brought her closer, sliding them down to wrap them around her waist. He brushed his lips on her upper lip, breathing in her scent. The tears were flowing again, but this time they found the route from his own.  
“I will see you tomorrow, keep yourself safe until then.” He whispered, his lips still touching hers. With a final kiss, he smiled, and when she opened her eyes, there was nothing but emptiness surrounding her. She sighs every day when he is gone, and she stands alone going back to the same memory, the torture, again and again.  
“So you are going to propose her?” Damon was looking at his little brother, who was going to take a step forward for the biggest day of his life.  
“There was no doubt in that. Everyone knew that someday I will do this, so why not sooner.” Stefan can never be happier than he was at that moment. And so was Caroline who had accidentally been present outside the Damon’s room. She heard him say how and what he will be telling her, and she was already in tears. She practiced in her mind, her surprise face, as she didn’t want to hurt him about the spoilers. Sad part was, she never got the chance to hear everything from him, so that she can kiss him all day and all night.  
Caroline couldn’t have known his plans if she was not eavesdropping on them. Maybe she could have saved them both, if she wasn’t present there and Lily wouldn’t have followed her there. Maybe then, when lily threw the stake to her, it would have been received by the target and Stefan wouldn’t have been there to switch places with her in split seconds, and she didn’t have to see his skin going from his tan tone to ashen to gray once again in front of her own eyes. Because of her yet again, he sacrificed himself. Maybe, if she wasn’t there in the boarding house that day, he would still have been here. If only, she can reverse the time, and bring him back, if only she can hear him saying his last words, lying on her lap, which started with “I love”, and never found their end.  
He visited her each day after that, convincing her that maybe it was their love which found a way of contacting each other somehow. But, she knew the truth. Maybe she wasn’t ready to let him go yet, or ever.


End file.
